Distant Worlds
by Bun-chan
Summary: Series of one shots detailing the Starlights and Kakyuu's time on Kinmoku before the arrival of Galaxia.
1. Evening Sun

**Evening Sun**

Darkness crept through the edges of the sky calling upon the night, the last of the sunlight licking the fields of Kinmoku like a fire. She sat at the edge of the field near a tree, cap in hand, painted in shadow from the dying sun. Her skirts were littered with wild flowers, each placed by her delicate hands, mixing with her scent of olive blossoms.

She was a princess, he knew that well, the mark on her forehead said it all. A four petal blossom of orange kissed lightly on her skin, accented by large red bangs. But here, in the field, with the three guardian satellites of the planet glowing in the velvet sky behind her, he couldn't see her as anything but a girl. A girl who sat with her hair undone in a much rigid poise, but a girl nonetheless.

"Kakyuu..." he breathed, plucking a blossom from her fingers. She lifted her head.

Silence.

He cleared his throat and rubbed the back of his neck.

She placed her hands inside the folds of her skirts.

"Yes?" came the response gloved in a sweet melody slicing through the quiet air.

"Would you...think of me?" came his clumsy answer.

"Think of you?" she echoed.

"Well, no, I mean, yes, but in a certain way," he stumbled gesturing in every direction but up.

"In what way would this be?"

"In a pleasant way...a thoughtful way..." he reached, "In an affectionate way."

Hope tinged the air.

"I already thoughtfully think of you in a most affectionately pleasant way."

He choked. "You tease me!"

"I should hardly dare it." He sighed.

"In a way that is more that childhood friendship," he ventured again, "In a way that shall weave us until the end of eternity."

"Are you asking for my love?" she asked pointedly. He flinched. In a flash she toppled him to the ground, loose hair framing the length of their bodies against the grass, the sun nearly gone.

"I have been waiting, my prince."

"My princess..." he breathed before inhaling the scent of olives.

* * *

**AN: **...and this starts my series of one shots inspired by a challenge over at Sailor Moon Land on . My one shots tend to be short, so, sorry about the brevity of them in advance. ;)


	2. Somber Abyss

**Somber Abyss**

"Blgrrr," Healer winced to herself, feeling her joints protest against the strain of spying behind a low bush. Maker had gone the more sensible way ("The easy way," Healer muttered), leaning against one of the taller trees, the wide trunk concealing her slim and long limbs from sight. Fighter was having nothing of it and sulked behind a decorative rock.

"You can take a rest," Maker suggested, watching Healer bounce on the heels of her feet, "It's not like those two are going anywhere."

"Because he's such a coward," Healer muttered before admitting defeat and settling herself at the base of the trunk near Maker's feet. Fighter made a meager sound in response.

"Oh come off it, Fighter," Healer protested, nudging her leader with the toe of her vinyl boot, "He's well suited for her."

Maker nodded, "He is the best match for our Princess."

"Best isn't good enough," Fighter sniffled, turning away from her teammates.

"Though at this rate they probably won't start," Maker observed, peering around the side of the trunk at her princess adorned in reds and the prince trying his best to be appealing.

"Tch, don't say that!" Healer quietly screeched, "I coached him ruthlessly!"

"You did what?" Fighter bolted upright and scurried to Healer's side, jabbing a black gloved finger into the silver haired soldier's face, "TRAITOR."

Healer swatted the finger away, "Don't be like that." Fighter stuck out her bottom lip. Healer rolled her eyes. Fighter crossed her arms. Maker sighed and sat down beside the two.

"We have our duty and we have each other," Maker whispered, rubbing Fighter's back, "What more could we ask for?"

In the distance the sound of happiness blossomed on the meadowed ground; Fighter turned her head to meet the gaze of her friends and echoed, "What more?"


	3. Blue to Jade

**Blue to Jade**

You wouldn't call Sailor Star Fighter the jealous type, nor the melancholic one. Those terms were normally reserved for her teammates, the hot headed Sailor Star Healer and the reserved Sailor Star Maker. And yet, Fighter was exhibiting both emotions on both extremes, pulling at each other like a relentless tide with no opening to the rest of the sea.

In the mornings Fighter stayed in bed well past morning sunlight, turning into the sheets until they untucked themselves. In the afternoon she pelted practice dummies, laser beams leaving pot marks in the training grounds. In the evening she aimlessly pushed food around the fine white plates, and at night she furiously brushed the length of her long dark hair hunting for any tangles that dare oppose her.

"What's the point?" she would say when Maker offered to request her favorite food for breakfast. "I MUST BE BETTER," she would declare when Healer requested that they run less miles.

"What shall I do?" Kakyuu asked, brow creased, as Fighter heaved herself from one end of the running track to the other.

"Wait," Healer advised, wiping her brow, "She has to return some time."

Days passed. Then weeks. And finally, when Healer was about to shake sense into Fighter and Maker feeling at a loss of what to do, Fighter emerged from her bedroom, bright and early. "Hurry up you two!" she called, slamming both of their doors open, "The day is just beginning!"

"I miss heart broken Fighter already," Healer groaned, rolling back into the covers.


End file.
